1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing for the positioning of electric actuators for the formation of the shed on a loom, and particularly for the control of the harness threads of a Jacquard-type weaving mechanism, and to a loom.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to use a rotary motor, such as a stepping motor or a servomotor to linearly control a twine pertaining to a loom.
Taking into account the large number of harness threads that may comprise a Jacquard-type weaving mechanism, the actuators associated with these harness threads must be arranged with respect to each other in such a manner that they can be individually controlled by an electric control system, and that the harness threads would not interfere with each other. Further, it must be possible to selectively take out the actuators in question from the weaving mechanism for regular service, maintenance, or replacement operations. Lastly, the actuators must be positioned in a precise manner with respect to an electronic supply and control board.
The main objective of the present invention is to remedy these constraints by presenting a housing for the lodging of rotary electric actuators that would allow a precise positioning of the various actuators with a view to their interaction with the harness threads, a possibility of disassembly of one or of several of these actuators and their control by electric means.